sorenovafandomcom-20200214-history
Adding Your Own Character
Adding your own custom character. This guide will help you create a wiki page for your own special character on this wiki, in a few easy steps! # Create a new page. # Name the page the name of your character. # If you have two or more characters with the same name but different race/location, include different race/location in parenthesis. For example, "Skamp (Deathclaw)" and "Skamp (Khajiit)". # Go to the Insert drop-down menu and click "Infobox". Select the "Character Infobox" option (NOT "Infobox character") and fill it in. Images are optional, but if you have them they are recommended. (Images must be SFW) # Once the infobox is done, copy this template onto the page and fill out the information. Then click "Save page". # After you included all the information, make sure to give it the Character category tag at the bottom of the page. If your character is in Fallout or Elder Scrolls, include the respective category tag as well. Example Infobox Race: '''Race of your character, such as "Deathclaw" or "Khajiit". '''Gender: '''Gender of your character. Don't worry, we accept all! '''Age: '''Age of your character. As long as it fits with the character itself, it can be anything. '''Apparel: '''Outfit of your character. Usually this will be what they're wearing in the picture. '''Eye Color: '''Eye color of your character. Basically any color, really. '''Hair Color: '''Hair color of your character. Basically any color, really. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '''Occupation: '''Your character's job(s). Can be things like Adventurer, Pirate, Mercenary, etc. '''Property: '''Anything your character owns. Usually items. '''Location(s): '''The location(s) that your character is in, usually a game world. Includes places the character lives in, such as cities or countries. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '''Family: '''Family of your character. After the name of the family member, include the family role in parenthesis. For example, "John (Brother)". '''Friends: Friends of your character. Only include important ones, we don't need every single John or Bill that your character is friends with. Affiliation: '''Affiliation of your character, meaning the faction that your character is with. '''Enemies: Enemies of your character. Can be factions or individuals. Adding a Gallery In the edit mode you can start adding a gallery by hitting the gallery button. A search dialogue will pop up where you can search the file name of each uploaded image on the wiki to add. You can also add a header above the gallery by clicking the drop down box with Paragraph and choose Heading. If for some reason your picture doesn't show up or you are unable to add the gallery this way, click on the drop down box beside the cancel button (3 horizontal bars) in edit mode and switch to the Source Editor. Somewhere near the bottom, or if you already added the header put these after it, add these lines (replacing ImageNameHere.filetype with the name of your picture): ImageNameHere.filetype You should now be able to add/edit images and captions by pressing the "Add a photo to this gallery" button located below the gallery. Rules * Characters must have some sort of backstory to them. * Characters must be original. No copying here! * Images must be SFW (Safe For Work). * Characters cannot be the main characters in their respective games. For example, your character cannot be the Courier in Fallout New Vegas or Sole Survivor in Fallout 4. Not everyone here is a main character. * Please don't make your characters #edgy. We don't want 50 'Coldsteel the Hedgehogs' here. * Characters must be interesting, cool, funny, or any other good adjectives. If your character is a piece of sentient bread that moves every 10 days, don't put it here. Unless that bread cuts Sorenova's finger. Category:Templates